Benefits of Yoga
by NessaYume
Summary: Kiyomi drags a reluctant Matt off to her yoga class, where he discovers the benefits of such an activity.


A/N: Ok.. It was actually a Gundam Wing HeeroxDuo fic that made me think of this one. It's a great read, by a great author. If you like that pairing, I highly recommend checking them out. 3 It was "Workout" by ShenLong1.

**Benefits of Yoga**

"I can't believe you dragged me here, you hag." Matt complained, as they entered the studio section of the gym.

"Stop complaining, fag." His best friend stuck her tongue out at him, running her hand through he short brown hair. Somehow, she had gotten him to come to her yoga class. How? He had no idea. She was persistent like that, he guessed.

"Are there any guys in this class?" He asked, looking around at all the woman who were checking him out, sending jealous glances at Kiyomi. He smiled at the crowd and put an arm over her shoulder, laughing internally as they woman pouted.

"You're ridiculous." Kiyomi laughed shoving Matt away playfully. "And yes, as a matter of fact. There are a few guys. There's even a second instructor that helps out sometimes who is a guy." Kiyomi rolled out her mat, and he followed suit, next to her.

"Kiyomi!" A blonde woman approached, all smiles. Kiyomi's demeanor shifted, and she started to smile at the blonde. Matt cocked a brow.

"Misa! Great to see you. How have you been?" Kiyomi asked, hugging the woman.

"I can't complain." Misa shrugged, turning her gaze to Matt. "Hello, you must be new. I'm Misa, the instructor." She held her hand out to him. He shook it and smiled sideways at Kiyomi.

"Matt." He introduced himself, simply. Misa's eyes lit up.

"Oh, the one you told me about?" Misa looked back at Kiyomi. His friend smiled and nodded. The look the woman shared sent a shudder down Matt's spine. He knew Kiyomi Takada, and she was up to something. "It's great she finally dragged you here. Perfect day too." She winked, and Kiyomi looked accomplished.

"Perfect day?" Matt questioned wearily. Misa just smiled.

"Yeah, the other instructor is here today. Seeing a male up there tends to help the other men feel less embarrassed about being here." She shrugged. Matt knew she wasn't saying something. "Well, we should all grab lunch afterward." She said excitedly. Kiyomi quickly agreed, and Misa walked away to get ready to start the class. Matt watched his friend watch Misa leave.

"Now I get it." Matt smirked. Kiyomi looked at him, and punched him in the arm lightly.

"Shut up." He laughed and pretended to rub his abused arm. Then Misa called the class to attention.

"Sorry I'm late!" A man entered, wearing tight black pants, and a loose long sleeve. His hair was choppy, and to his shoulders, the same blonde as Misa. His blue eyes were more icy than hers though. But what caught Matt's curiosity was the scar that covered half his face.

"Yeah, yeah, Mello Things to do, places to be." Misa waved him off. He chuckled low in his chest, and joined her, kissing her cheek.

"Who's that?" Matt whispered to Kiyomi. She smirked at him.

"Mello. Misa's brother. He helps her teach the class when he's not busy. He's a personal trainer and helps teach one of the martial arts classes here." Kiyomi explained. Matt nodded in understanding, his eyes traveling over the blonde's lithe form. "Oh, him and Misa also used to compete in some dance competitions that their parents started them in." She watched Matt with a smirk. Phase one, complete.

Matt heard the added information in the back of his head. He had to admit that Mello was indeed good looking.. Fuck good looking.. the man was sex on legs. When icy blue eyes connected with his, he felt his cheeks flame and averted his eyes.

(-line-)

Matt watched as yet another woman giggled as Mello adjusted her frame in the position. He couldn't help it. He rolled his eyes. These woman were pathetic. They would move, and then adjust to purposely need correcting.

"Ok, now into the downward doggy." Misa's voice spoke. Matt watched everyone's butts go in the air, and his eyebrow rose. No. He wasn't doing that one. Couldn't pay him.

"It works better like this." A voice said behind him, before a pair of hands grabbed his hips and lifted his ass in the air. Matt's eyes went wide as it rubbed against a muscular thigh, and looked behind him to see Mello smirking. The hands lingered, and slid against his thighs, and around to almost cup his ass before he watched the blonde walk away.

"You're drooling, Matt." Kiyomi whispered in his ears, causing him to start.

"Shut up, hag, I am not." Matt glared. She just laughed, and they moved into the next position.

(-line-)

Matt lay on the floor, sore.

"I wasn't meant to bend that way." He complained. Kiyomi rolled her eyes at his antics.

"The human body is capable of many things. All you have to do it work it instead of play games all day." She gave him a condescending look. He flipped her off, and let his arm fall back to the ground.

"I work out plenty. I'm even flexible. But this? I'm not a fucking pretzel!"

"That's a shame, that can come in handy." A new voice added to the conversation. Matt looked up to find Mello staring down at him with a smirk.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" Misa asked as she hid a smile, pinching her brother on the arm.

"We are as soon as Matt gets his fat ass up." Kiyomi said. Matt sat up and shoved her away, before rolling up his mat and standing with a wince.

"Ok, you win. I won't bad mouth yoga and all that shit again, if you never make me do it again." He forced out. Kiyomi gave him a triumphant look.

"You don't want to continue? I mean, as Mello pointed out, it can come in handy, especially for a guy like you." She winked. Matt flushed.

"Shut up, hag!" She just smiled.

"Don't get pissed cause I speak the truth, fag." She smirked as he flushed darker. Misa and Mello watched amused. "Let's go. They work today, and have limited lunch time." Kiyomi said, going to move towards the exit. Misa fell into step next to her, as the guys walked behind them.

"Actually, I'm done for the day. Mello's the one who still has to work. Capoeira in an hour." Misa chimed in. Matt looked at Mello.

"No way, the martial arts you teach is Capoeira?" He asked in disbelief.

"I just assist. My mentor and his brother teach it." Mello answered. "Why? You actually know it?" A curious expression covered his face, and Matt smiled.

"You could say that." He laughed.

"Oh, shut up. You've been doing it since you were 2." Kiyomi slipped in. "It's the only active thing you kept up on after discovering video games and technology." She rolled her eyes. Matt felt Mello's eyes on him, and he flushed again. The girls picked a table at a cafe in the place the town called a gym. Matt thought it was like a mall you work out in. They allowed the woman to go get food, as they watched the table, waiting for their turn. When they returned, they were giggling, and looking at them strange. Matt gave Kiyomi a look, and she smiled innocently.

"Thank God. I'm starving." Mello jumped up and headed to the counter, dragging Matt with him. "Go ahead and order." The red head nodded and placed his order for a sub and Red Bull. Mello stepped up behind him, and ordered a chocolate chip muffin and chocolate milk, tossing some money down. Matt stood holding his wallet stupidly.

"Um.." He wasn't sure what to do. "I was going to use debit." Mello smiled at him.

"My treat." He then grabbed the tray of food and headed to the table, Matt following confused.

They sat and talked for a while, and then Mello laughed. Matt forgot the girls were there instantly, and swore he would do anything to hear that laugh again. When the blonde's motorcycle was brought up, Matt dropped his sandwich and zeroed in. They then discussed the bike in details, and onto Matt's car when he was asked what he drove. To say the red head was impressed was an understatement.

Misa and Kiyomi smiled behind their salads and tea.

"I told you it'd work." Kiyomi whispered. Misa nodded.

"It's good to see him smiling and not worrying about his scar for once." The blonde woman sighed deeply. Kiyomi reached over, and grabbed Misa's hand on the table, and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when Misa squeezed it and smiled at her.

"Ok. I have to go or I'll be late." Mello stood, stretching. "Want to come check it out?" He asked Matt. The red head was taken back, but nodded soon. He was pretty surprised at the offer. He looked at Kiyomi and she just smiled.

"Go. Misa and I can get showered and freshened up while you two do that. Maybe do some shopping across the street." She said, then looked at Misa. "I drove. I don't know what you two do.." She trailed off.

"Mello drove today. So that works out. Matt can catch a ride with him and meet us at the mall, if that's ok?" She looked up at her brother innocently. He nodded.

"Yeah, whatever, but I gotta get there." He grabbed his gym bag.

"Here, I'll take this, you keep that." Kiyomi took Matt's yoga mat and pushed his gym back towards him.

"Thanks, Ki." He said and followed Mello to the studio they'd be using.

"So, I noticed you two have the most endearing nicknames for one another." Mello stated. He was fishing to make sure that his assumption the other man was gay was right. Clarification was always a plus. Matt smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. It's been a joke between us since high school. Everyone picked on us for being gay. We both had real trust issues. My parents died when I was born, and She was in a real abusive relationship with a girl she thought saved her from an abusive father. So, we decided to use it to our advantage. If we made it our own, there was nothing to pick on anymore. She's my hag, and I'm her fag." Matt shrugged, smiling fondly at some distant memory. Mello couldn't help but smile in return. It was a sweet story.

"Well, it's good you had each other. Misa is all I really had growing up, too. Well, her and L. He's one of the instructors to this class. He took us in when we were little, and taught me everything he knew. He's only twelve years older than me, too." Mello explained as they walked in. Matt raised a brow.

"That's weird. The guy taught me was 12 years older. He lived down the street from my foster parents. His name was-" Matt stared off in the distance when his words stopped. Mello looked to where he was looking, and saw L and his brother. "B!" He yelled. The twin turned and saw Matt.

"Matty!" Matt rushed over to him and bowed in greeting.

"Sensai." He smirked. Beyond snorted.

"Cause we were always so formal, Matty." He ruffled Matt's hair and the pair laughed. L and Mello watched them confused.

"Is this the kid you cared for for a while, B?" L asked. Is voice was softer than his brothers.

"Yeah. This is the kid that followed me everywhere and I taught everything I knew too. It started when he saw me practicing outside, and tried to copy me." Beyond smirked. Was it embarrass Matt day? His crimson eyes landed on Mello. "So how'd you two meet?" He smirked knowingly.

"Honestly? I think Misa is in cahoots with his best friend." Mello laughed. Matt had to agree.

"You get that vibe to, do you?" Matt joined in on the laughter.

"Definitely. They mean well, but really, Misa needs to back off." Mello stated dejectedly. He then turned to L. "L, Matt. Kiyomi told me how he used to do Capoeria and I invited him to check it out today." Mello explained.

"Check it out. This guy could teach it." Beyond praised. Yep, embarrass Matt day.

"We'll see. You get a little rusty when you have no one to work out with." Matt blushed.

"Well, you're free to come work with us any time you want. Maybe if you get back into training, you'll beat me one day." Beyond teased.

"You're on, old man." Matt accepted with a gleam of challenge in his eyes.

"Alright, lets get stretched." Mello led him over to the open area. "You can help me if you're so good, but I'm not having someone help who will have a muscle cramp. And no, yoga doesn't count cause you were sitting for an hour." He answered before Matt could ask. Matt sighed and followed.

(-line-)

L and Beyond watched as the two young men continued to spar after the class let out. It was the first time in a while that either had a good partner to spar with, that was on the same level as them.

"They look a lot like us at that age." Beyond commented.

"Does that make us Watari and his old friend?" L swallowed some water. Beyond looked scandalized.

"Fuck that. We aren't that old! We can still whoop them." Beyond laughed. L nodded in agreement.

"I am glad that Mello has found someone who relates to him. Someone he can open up to. He deserves it." L smiled wistfully as his own boyfriend came into the gym. "Light." The younger brunette leaned over and kissed his lover lightly.

"Oi! Where's Naomi?" Beyond demanded.

"Right here, impatient twat." She came in and sat next to him with their own kiss. "Who's that with Mello?" She asked, nodding her chin towards them in question.

"That's Mello's soon to be boyfriend." Beyond laughed.

"They look good together." Light commented. The others agreed, continuing to watch.

"Matt's pretty rusty." Beyond criticized. "He always was a lazy kid. Always playing his video games." He laughed.

"Yes, but he's gotten better in the short time they have been going at it." L commented. Beyond just watched on.

(-line-)

Matt and Mello were totally oblivious to their growing audience, totally lost in the adrenaline of the sparring match.

"Come on, Matt. All the crap I heard about Beyond's prodigy and this is all you have?" Mello taunted Truth was, Matt was good. A little rusty, but major potential. But he liked to tease the red head. He just looked so cute as he concentrated so hard.

"Oh, shut up. Give me a bit to get back into shape and I'll kick your ass." He went for a high kick and Mello flipped him, causing him to land on his back. The blonde covered him.

"Is that so? I'd say it'll be a while until then, if this is anything to go by." Mello spoke huskily into Matt's face. The red head regained his mind and pushed the blonde away, standing again. The sparring match continued.

They moved around a bit more, both growing tired and sweaty. Then Mello aimed a kick, and accidentally connected too hard with Matt's face. The red head fell back with a groan of pain. He rushed to his side quickly, and saw a gash bleeding next to Matt's left eye.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Fuck! L!" He called out. The others came running over.

"What happened?" L questioned.

"I kicked a bit hard. Looks like it'll need stitches. Fuck, Matt, I'm sorry." Mello was freaking out. Matt laughed and pushed himself to sit up.

"No worries. I've had worse happen. Is there like a trainers room that I can get sewn up in? I don't really want to go to a hospital or anything." Matt started to stand, only to be grabbed by Mello.

"Yeah, I'll take you." Beyond handed the blonde the two gym bags, and they set out to get Matt fixed up.

(-line-)

"Ouch! Fuck! What the fuck are you using?" Matt yelled out.

"Sir, you have to hold still. I need to clean it before I can bandage it." The on site EMT was growing impatient. Luckily he hadn't needed stitches. Just some butterfly bandages would do.

"I'm going to get everything set up so we can shower and go." Mello spoke quietly. "I really am sorry, Matt." Mello said over his shoulder once again. Matt didn't get a chance to reply before the blonde disappeared.

Mello walked into the locker area, and put the two bags down on a bench next to the shower. He sat down and let the situation sink in. Everything had been going so well, and he had to blow it.

Matt walked in and in time to see the blonde stand and remove his shirt. He saw the continued scar down his arm and wondered what happened to this man to make him so insecure. It was an accident. Matt didn't blame him. Feeling eyes on him, Mello turned and saw Matt standing there. There was some gauze covering the area and his eyes darkened with sadness.

"Hey. Good as new." Matt smiled cheerfully, moving closer. The gauze are just to help keep the water off it better so I can shower and wash my hair. I just have to be careful. And I have some more bandages if need be." He held up a bag with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm-"

"No. Stop." Matt interrupted, his face showing anger for the first time. "Stop apologizing. It was an accident, and I'm good. So please, stop." Matt was right in front of him now. Mello looked away.

"It's just.. It was all going so well. And then.." He looked back at Matt. "I understand if you don't want to come again. And if you want me to take you to Kiyomi and leave you be. I-" Mello's eyes grew wide when he felt a pair of lips cover his. Matt had decided the only way to shut him up was to give his mouth something better to do.

"I told you. No more of that. And why wouldn't I come back? I had a blast. And I want to see you again." He shrugged, pulling his own shirt off. His shoes were kicked away, and his pants dropped, along with his underwear before he took a towel and disappeared into the shower. Mello watched with wide eyes at his boldness. Then his face morphed into a smirk and lustful eyes. Well, two can play that game.

Matt stepped under the warm spray in one of the stalls. The water ran down his body and over his sore muscles. He heard the curtain to his stall open and close, and a presence behind him. Strong hands connected with his back and started to kneed, assisting the water. He moaned in pleasure.

Encouraged by the moan, Mello stepped forward, pressing his body against Matt's, his hands running over Matt's strong shoulders to moved down his chest. His hands rubbed against the red head's nipples, and those crimson locks fell back to rest on his shoulder, exposing his neck. Mello's lips found their way to it, and kissed a trail from his jaw to shoulder.

"Can't you get fired for this?" Matt's voice was husky, lined with lust.

"Yes." Mello answered honestly. Matt stood up straight and pulled away. Mello whimpered at the loss.

"Then we should make this quick." Matt smiled wickedly. Mello returned the look, and pulled Matt against him. They both moaned as their erections slammed together, and their bodies moved together to create friction. "Fuck me, Mello." Matt panted.

"My pleasure." All too happy to comply, the blonde reached a hand down with the intention to stretch Matt first. His hand was smacked away, and a leg wrapped around his hip.

"No. I said it has to be quick. Can't have you fired on my account. Besides," He lifted his eyes, to look at Mello through his lashes, a seductive smirk playing on his lips, "I like it rough. Now fuck me." Matt demanded again.

Mello moaned, lifting the red head up, and lowering him on his cock. Matt's back was rested against the wall as he took a shuddered breath, trying not to cum early. Then his new lover wiggled and clenched his muscles, whimpering in need. "You better be ready Matt, because you're about to get exactly what you asked for."

Matt moaned as his legs were tossed over Mello's shoulders. Hands gripped his hips tightly, and he was sure that the thrusts would bruise his ass as well. He worked the muscles in his thighs to move faster, slamming himself down as Mello slammed up into him. Black finger nails scraped against his skin, drawing blood, as lips attacked to his neck, marking him more than once. His own hands tugged roughly at Mello's blonde hair, causing the man to suck and bite even harder.

Mello was going crazy. Between the noises Matt was making, and the mans eagerness.. Not to mention he was so _good_.. His mind was gone. He didn't care when Matt got even louder. He was almost sure that he was just as loud. He knew he should quiet them, but he couldn't. Matt's moans were his siren call, and he was ready to jump off the cliffs.

Matt's body was on fired. Mello was a very active and attentive lover, and he craved more. He pulled and tugged, and just tried to get closer. The moved faster, Mello's hips snapping hard against his sweet spot. He cried out over and over, unable to control himself. Then finally, his vision went white, and his head slammed against the wall.

Mello felt his cock being strangled my Matt's walls, and pulled back from there he was sucking on his neck. His eyes lit up, and a tingling sensation went down his spine to his suffocating cock at the sight of Matt's euphoric face. His own eyes rolled back into his head as Matt's body milked his own orgasm.

They were both breathing hard, and Mello fell back against the opposite wall, and sank to the ground. Matt's head lay on his shoulder, his body limp. Mello's hands were still on his hips. Neither wanted to move. Neither thought they _could_ move.

"That.. was.. incredible." Matt panted out.

"Holy fuck.. Yes.." Mello managed. Matt pulled back, and his hands moved to Mello's face. He slowly smiled before leaning forward and kissing him with a slow passion. Mello moaned into the kiss, and Matt stood.

"None of that. We're already late." He winked. Mello glared, but stood, and they washed themselves off.

(-line-)

Kiyomi and Misa looked up from the clothing wrack. Matt and Mello entered the shop.

"What the hell happened to you, Matt?" Kiyomi shrieked, moving to touch her best friends face.

"Sparring accident." He shrugged. The goofy smile never left his face. "Oh, guess who L's brother is? It's B!" Matt told her excitedly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Kiyomi gushed. "How is he?"

"He looked good. Had a girlfriend with him, I think. I'm not sure. I was bleeding and in pain." He laughed.

"Naomi is his fiance, actually." Mello commented. Kiyomi noted how close the two stood, and tried to hide a smile. She looked sideways at Misa, hoping to convey that their plan was working, and the two would be together soon. However, Misa's face was twisted as she scrutinized the guys. Her eyes roamed Mello, noting how close they were, and Mello's relaxed stature. Add in the smile Matt couldn't get rid of if his life depended on it, and you got..

"Oh my God!" Misa exclaimed, pointing at them. "You two fucked!" She smiled brightly as Kiyomi gasped.

"Misa!" Mello yelled, covering her mouth. "First of all, maybe a little louder next time, yeah? And second, you don't know that." He hissed. Misa shoved his hand away.

"Ok, Matt. Stop smiling." She watched the red head try. He tried to relax his jaw and face. Tried to bit his lips. Nothing worked. The grin jut broke out again.

"I.. I can't." He shrugged.

"Oh my God, Misa's right! You're fucking glowing! And your neck is _covered._" Kiyomi squealed. Matt shoved her playfully.

"Shut up, hag, or I'll point out all the marks on your neck you think the make-up is hiding. Hey, Mels, does Misa have them on her left side too?" He joked. Mello looked Misa over, and spotted the covered mark before a hand flew to cover it.

"She does." He smiled.

"Ok, ok. That's enough, you fag." Kiyomi punched Matt's arm.

"Well then, since you know we did it, then I don't have to pretend to want to be here, and can drag him off to do it again." Mello smiled. Matt's eyes darkened.

"Now?" He sounded shocked and hopeful, his voice an octave higher. Mello's eyes trailed over his body as he slithered his body against Matt's.

"Why not. I'm dying to show you the benefits of being able to bend like a pretzel. Unlike you, I do yoga regularly." Mello's voice was seductive, and Matt moaned, capturing his lips in a brief kiss.

"See you later, Ki! Misa!" He yelled, grabbing Mello's jacket and taking off, dragging his lover off with him.

"Well, I guess getting Matt to go to yoga with me won't be so hard now." Kiyomi laughed, slipping her arm around Misa's shoulder.

_end_

A/N: Hope that you all enjoyed this one as well, and no one was offended by the hag/fag thing. It was kinda a tribute to someone.. One of my good friends is a lesbian, and her best friend was a gay man. He died a few months ago from cancer. They called each other hag and fag. It's not meant to be offensive, I promise. 3


End file.
